Milynne
by LixXxa
Summary: Milynne was your ordinary average 21st century girl. One day she dies in a car accident, but wakes up to find herself in Ayortha. Includes what Char did during the one year in Ayortha, but doesn't change the plot at all. Finished! SEQUEL COMING UP SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Milynne By Lixxa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ella Enchanted.**

Milynne's POV

I guess you could say that when you die, you don't feel any pain. Because you're dead of course. So why is it that I was in intense pain and felt like I wanted to grab some cute little animal's neck and twist it dry with my bare fingers? I wanted to rip apart something, my insides hurt, but muscles were on fire...

Moaning, I opened my eyes and tried to focus my vision on the ground. I felt so dizzy, and felt a pounding in my head. What had happened? I remember driving to Anna's house for her birthday party, and...oh god. A car from the other direction had swerved into my lane and before I could have blinked, crashed into me. I think the ringing from the crash was still in my ears, and I could tell the pain definitely was. I remembered that I was flown to the roof of my car, probably from hanging upsidedown. There was an extremely hot fire before it all went dark. It was probably the explosion of the car, enough to kill anyone. So why wasn't I dead? Why was I still in one piece?

"You all right there lad?" a voice called out.

I looked up and realised I was sitting in some alley, and the stranger looking at me wore clothes that looked like a peasant's from medieval times. Hello, get with the time! "Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up and gave a sheepish grin at the person. He shook his head and left, muttering to himself.

Walking out to the streets, I realised that my clothes were practically soaked with ashes, and garbage in my hair. Ugh. I combed through my hair with my hands as I walked onto the street.

I had no clue where I was. The shops and buildings and inns looked like they were from four hundred years back, and needed a lot of colour. The people that were running around from store to store looked like they could use some colour in their clothing as well, since they were all dirty. I could definitely tell that I wasn't in Canada anymore. I so wish I had a dog to say that properly.

Coming to a stop in front of a building, I looked through the glassless window to see a group of people wearing long hoods that covered their faces swinging swords at each other, but not in a killing sort of way. I could see a taller, older looking person trying to teach them how to fight. Where in the hell am I? Why would anyone need to know how to use a sword? They invented guns for a reason!

"Are you okay?" a voice asked me.

I turned to see someone talking to me. He too wore the dark green cloaks and hood that the other people in the building were wearing, but the hood was down enough for me to see his face. He had brown wavy curls like my hair, but had the silverest eyes I had ever seen. They seemed to sparkle as he smiled at me warmly.

"Um, I'm wondering, where am I?" I asked, deciding to play clueless. I needed to find someone that I knew.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." I felt a small bruise on the back of my head to make sure I wasn't lying. I was a horrible liar. "Um, can you tell me where I could find Calgary?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the guy said, confused. He looked about to be sixteen years old, like me. _What was he doing carrying around a sword?_ I thought as I eyed his sheath. "Calgary? What's your name?"

"Milynne. But you can call me Lynne."

"Well Lynne, you just happen to be in the city of Aerio, or in the country of Ayortha if you're wondering."

"A what now?"

I had never heard of Ayortha being a country, and I've been tested to name all the countries in the world before. EIther this dude was some insane moron,...or I was.

"Ayortha. Listen, I think you may have amnesia. You must have really hit your head hard. Here, come with me, I know someone who can help you. Oh, and my name's Ka-...Keanne."

I followed him to a building which looked rustier and dirtier than the other buildings I've seen. It was actually just two buildings down from the fencing one which I had peered through. Inside it was just as messy and old looking as the outside, but I could tell the atmosphere was really warm. There were a couple young kids running around laughing and a young woman who was caring to them warmly. Keanne walked up to the old woman sitting down and watching everyone else. I could tell he made sure to keep his hood low enough to shadow his face.

"Abby? This is Milynne. I found her outside and I think she must have hit her head, because she doesn't know where she is at all," Keanne spoke to the grey haired woman in a slightly lower voice.

"Oh?" Abby gave me a glance, and reached out to run her hands through my hair. "Are you an orphan, child?"

"I don't know." Was I then? I died, but my parents didn't... Just then I thought of my parents, and how worried they probably were for me. They probably thought that I died in the car wreck, but I just wanted to scream that I was in a place called Ayortha and was definitely alive and well. "I just remember waking up in some alley," I said truthfully. A damn dirty old alley!

Abby and Keanne whispered to another for a few moments, before Abby nodded and stood up slowly and wearily to walk over to the younger woman tending to the kids.

"She said that you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like," Keanne told me. "This is an orphanage though, so I hope you won't be uncomfortable."

"Oh I won't," I said, slightly crestfallen. Does that mean I have to live here? What about clothes? Money? My family? My older brother Derek had wanted to start teaching me to drive soon, and my eldest sister Stacey was going to let me go to a senior high school party soon. But right now, I knew that this was the least of my worries. For now, I had to figure out exactly what was going on.

Keanne glanced outside the window. "It's getting late, I should be getting back to the pa- getting back home by now. I'll see you around, Milynne." Aw, and I didn't even get to talk to him yet. He was sorta cute.

I gave a short wave before I was approached again by Abby and the younger woman.

Abby and her daughter Tess worked alone in this old, poor orphanage, caring for about a dozen sick, abused or abandoned kids. Abby had a husband, who was in another country called Frell doing knightwork to pay for the orphanage. Tess was married also, but her husband had disappeared mysteriously a few years ago when they first got married. Most presumed him dead.

"That is so sad," I told Tess as we folded some clothes that were donated for the children. I had been here a couple days, and everyone seemed nice, even the kids. "Did they ever find any sign of him?"

"I don't think so," Tess said a little tearfully. She was young, about twenty five-ish, but she seemed warm and motherly like Abby was. There was literally no one like these people back in my world, everyone's not rude but they're more wild and NOT down to earth. "I think about him often, but right now my life is to care for my mum and to find these children a home." She seems pretty happy doing it. Maybe if I ever return home I should volunteer a bit...

"You know what? I think he's still out there," I said confidently. "Otherwise there would have been a sign that he was dead."

"Or maybe he was eaten by ogres, bone and all?" Tess suggested half heartedly.

"Ogres?!" I gasped. They sound disgusting.

"Yes. They are one of the worst creatures you could come across with. One look at you and they would instantly know everything about you, all your fears, your dreams, everything. It's their oily voice that would persuade you to do their bidding, and then the next thing you know..."

"You're eaten alive," I finished. I shuddered. "That must be horrible to be eaten like a chicken. I mean, to me it's bad enough imagining how the chicken feels..."

Tess laughed. "Yeah..."

I spent the next week learning about Ayortha, and how this country was an ally with Frell. I learned about KJ's, nobles, the way of life... Tess told me about the King Arthur and Queen Marigold of Ayortha. They had one son name Prince Kalan who was to be coronated in a little over a year for the throne of Ayortha.

"It's amazing, you should travel like I did when I was your age. There's so much to see out in the world besides ogres. They're centaurs, giants, elves, fairies..."

"Fairies?" I inquired, intrigued. I had been here nearly two weeks by now and I wanted to find a way to get home. "As in magic?"

"Yep. They mostly show up at weddings or something grande like that, and it's really hard to find one in the crowd because they look so much like humans."

That was interesting. Maybe I could find a fairy to help me get back to Canada, and see everyone again. They must be frantic by now. But for now, all I could do if I wanted to survive was to keep helping out here at the orphanage, so that's what I did for the next week. I didn't see Keanne ever since the day I woke up in Ayortha, but I did visit the fencing club often. It was so cool how they could learn to fight with sharp weapons, but I guess the more that I heard about the cities and ogres from Tess, the more I could understand that fencing was probably a necessity in life.

I didn't get too close with Abby, because around the time that I first started living here she grew ill. So sometimes I played with the kids, who had grown attached to me, while Tess tended to her mother. But around the time a month had closed, she had fallen into a deeper sickness. In her old age, her body was so fragile that she didn't even make it in the amount of time the healers had suggested she'd live for.

Since Abby was a small peasant woman, she didn't have a funeral except for the Minister to come down for us to bury her in the backyard. I had sent the kids away to the fencing building, where Master Kane said that he would look after them for a day while he cancelled lessons.

"Ssh, it's going to be okay," I whispered to Tess, hugging her tightly as we watched a knight bury Abby's body six feet under.

Tess sniffed, her eyes red. She had become my best friend since I was brought here and I couldn't stand to see her like this. "It's not fair. I'm only twenty five, and my mother was actually much younger than she looked, she was only fifty three. I'm never going to see her again, it's just not fair." As I hugged her, I remembered my mother, probably thinking that I was dead, and she was crying over me. The only difference was that to her I was sixteen just barely and she was only thirty five.

Tess knew that she couldn't manage the orphanage by herself, even with my help since I might 'recover from my amnesia and go back home soon'. So she sold the orphanage to a batty old woman who lived in a shoestore with her husband, but she still stayed there to work. Even though she was also an average peasant, she was quite wealthy for some reason.

The batty old woman wasn't nice at all like Abby was. As soon as she got settled in she ordered the kids to start fixing up the house since it was so broken and everything. And when they didn't do a good job, she would smack them on the face.

"Hey, you can't do that!" I cried out. "They're just children!" Isn't there a law or something against this?

"Well you're not. So what you can do is go outside and pick out those awful weeds growing, and then plant some flowers," Mistress said. She was very large, with a large belly, chin and just plainly unappealling. I wrinkled my nose. I hadn't bathed in a month, except for the time we went for a swim in River Lucarno which stretched from here to Frell. But the water isn't exactly purely clean, and we had no soap or shampoo or conditioner. But somehow, I felt less oily than she appeared to be.

"Now you just wait a minute!" I said angrily. "I don't work for you, I just live here as an orphan." \

Mistress leered at me, snarling. "Listen Missy. I don't care what your name is, where you live or what you say, if you want to continue living here with food, water and shelter, then you gotta do what I say. That or get out." She held her cane up at me threateningly.

I knew I definitely couldn't just let someone boss me around like that. I've been here a month and I was sick and tired of just staying here instead of finding a way to get to a fairy and getting out of here, no matter how nice Tess and Abby had been. It was time for a course of action. "Fine," I muttered, stomping outside with fury. I'd do what she say. For now.

Later that night, I slipped into Tess' room and slid a note into her hand. I was leaving, since I knew that there was no way I could handle Mistress. I hear she used to be a teacher at a finishing school, which I find was hard to believe. After, I packed up a brown skirt and white shirt to wear, and then stole a pair of comfortable shoes Mistress' husband made. Then I pocketed a couple gold and silver KJ's from her extremely large pouch. I bet she stole them all.

I had no clue where I was headed. As I strolled through the streets of Ayortha, I figured I could stay in one of the inns. I had enough money. I checked into an inn, and wondered where on earth (if this was earth) where I should go next.

When I woke in the morning, I could hear a lot of commotion downstairs. I looked out the window and to my horror there were guards outside arguing with the innkeeper. A girl was standing next to her, probably her daughter.

"I think so, someone with that description checked in last night," she said nervously, "brown wavy hair, brown eyes, dirty tattered up servants' clothes...wasn't that right Areida?"

"I think so mother."

"We're under orders to arrest her. She apparently has stolen some money from the Mistress down at the orphanage," a guard commanded.

CRAP! I had to get out of here! Never before had I done something so brave and brash. I gathered my things and once the guards had disappeared into the building to look for me, I climbed out of the window, hanging onto the railing with my life. Since it wasn't that far down, I managed to slide down the side of the wall before taking off in a sprint.

"Hey watch it!" someone yelled at me.

"Watch it yourself jackass!" I screamed back at the person, never looking back. I bolted for the river behind some trees, careful to make sure no one was following me. Panting, I went down on all knees and washed my face and hands in the cool clear water. That was too close.

Diving into the water, I washed myself before changing and putting my curly wet hair in a pony tail. I figured that if I pickpocket several rich people as I go along, I would eventually encounter a wedding or a ball where a fairy might appear. Then I could ask her to help me. Oh who am I kidding? I was probably in a coma or something and this was all a terrifying dream! I needed to wake up somehow right now!

Drying off, I began to hear voices coming from the trees. "Do you have it?" a gruff voice said lowly.

There was a pause, before someone answered. "Yes. I've got your poison. Now give me the crates of wine and the money."

"Now you see here, I sorta need this wine, and I'm not about to give away my money," the first man said dangerously. I held my breath in fear as I heard the second man grunt. He began choking and crying out in pain.

"It's time to pay dear Marigold a visit," the other man muttered. Then there was silence.

In fear, I didn't move from where I was at the bank for ten solid minutes. Then I cautiously threw my old ripped clothing into the river, tying a small pouch to my neck which held my money. Then I carefully walked to the trees to see if they were gone.

A horrible stench filled my nostrils. Ugh! It was a mixture of rotten fish and eggs, and blood. I could make out the dagger in the man's throat before I saw his body. It was glinting in the sunlight, with the man's fingers clasped around it the handle. What kind of world was this?

I gagged, before walking over and pulling the dagger out of the throat. No doubt that this smell would attract wild ogres soon, even if it was this close to civilization. I would need a weapon of some sort anyway. So I ran back to the river to wash the blood off before tucking it under my skirt.

"What to do now?" I said out loud to myself. I supposed that maybe I should find Keanne, maybe he'd help me. But he thinks I'm so theif probably, and I had no clue where he was. Why oh why did I have to run away?

Then all of a sudden, a realization hit me. "Marigold?! Queen Marigold!"

I dashed towards the city again before realising that the guards were still after me. I really wish I had a car here. In the distance, I could see a black carriage pull north where I could see faint outlines of a palace. That man was already headed for the castle! If he really is going to poison the Queen...

"Aaahh!" I screamed as I felt a sharp push on my back, sending me towards the ground. I turned around in time to see something big, green and ugly strike at me again with its fist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Milynne By Lixxa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ella Enchanted.**

Milynne's POV

With a cry, I grabbed my stung head painfully. Suddenly I heard a whip of air and then there was a thud to the ground beside me but I didn't care. I had enough. For the past few weeks I've tried so hard to get used to no tv, no computers, no ipod, no toilet paper, no chocolate... I tried telling myself that I'd see mom, dad, Derek, and Stacey again, but in reality I was certain that I was dead and knew that I couldn't just leave Ayortha. I started crying. My whole life had just flashed before my eyes, tumbling down my walls, which made me curl up into a ball.

"Milynne?"

Sniffling, I eventually looked up to see the ogre pierced with an arrow on the ground, and concerned silver eyes staring down at me from above. It was Keanne. "Keanne?"

"Ke-? Oh right. Hey, are you alright?" Great, I can't believe he saw that.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Sorry," I apologized, quickly straightening myself. Behind Keanne there were about six knights who were tying up two other ogres who had been with the first. The knights wore chained shirts or something, and they actually looked cool. I wanna wear one. "Who are they?"

"Oh, uh, just a couple knights," Keanne answered quickly.

It didn't even register in my mind that they might know I stole from the Mistress, and my tears forgotten, I suddenly realised once again what happened in the forest. "Oh my god! Keanne! I heard a guy earlier...poison!...the Queen...dead..." I started hyperventilating. That guy was probably far gone by now.

"Whoa calm down." By now, the other free knights had come up to join them. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain," I said frantically. I knew I'd get into so much trouble for this, but at that moment I ran past the surprised knights and Keanne, and to one of the horses. I never rode before, or even came close to a horse, but maybe this one was smart. "Go that way," I called to it when I hopped on.

"That's the girl who stole the money! And now she's stealling your highness' horse!" one of the knights called out.

The horse shot off at a high speed anyway, and I didn't look back. I could still see a small black dot where the carriage was. This horse was going faster than a car, and the carriage was going at a merry go round speed. I think I could probably catch up.

"Milynne!" I heard Keanne shout. I turned my head to see him riding another horse, and he was slowly gaining speed. "What are you doing?!"

"I'll explain later!" I screamed back. I clung onto my horse's bare, brown hairy back as I rode. The horse seemed to know exactly where I wanted to go, and even why.

Never had I felt so free, even though I had stolen a horse. The wind in my hair and face, the smell of fresh pine compared to the bloody bodies of the man and then the ogre. And when the palace came up close, I had to gasp. It was such an amazing sight. The towers were a couple hundred feet tall, and stretched over a length of two football fields. At the gate I could see it open for the black carriage, and I wondered how on earth they could just let in a murderer.

The horse stopped at the closed gate, unfortunately, and when I climbed off I could see I had only a couple minutes before the others caught up with me. I had to warn them though, and even if they didn't believe me I'd physically go up to the Queen and slap the wine out of her hands. I closed my eyes, thinking to myself quietly. I had taken gymnastics for a couple years, so I think I was able to climb over this gate.

"Oh, relax your muscles, and make sure to make yourself as light as possible," I whispered to myself. I grabbed one of the bars to the gate, ignoring the guards that were already running to me. What if they had arrows? Oh well.

I managed to swing myself up the gates, even though they were fifteen feet tall. All the years of training and working out could not have made the ripping of my muscles less painful. Swining my legs over the bar, I jumped off the other side, triumphant. Then I sped towards the front door.

"Who are you young lady?" a man demanded. He looked to be of royal status, wearing black clothes with a black and red cape. He had a mustache and beard, but it was trimmed and he had a rough demenour about him.

"The queen, she's about to be poisoned," I breathed. He had an expression I couldn't read.

"How utterly ridiculous," he spat. "Who would want to poison the queen?"

"Well if not the queen, then maybe King Arthur," I retorted. "Listen I heard a man kill another man for poison, and then I saw him come here."

"Guards, take this girl out of here!" the man ordered. They immediately seized my upper arms.

"No really!" I screamed. Did I just come over here for nothing?

"No, Darren, I'd like to see what this young girl is saying," a woman's soft but strong voice commanded. "Put her down."

I rubbed my arms sorefully. "Your majesty, if you would have someone inspect your wine, you'll see that it has been poisoned," I tried to explain. I looked her right in the eye. She had bright silver eyes, not grey but silver, like Keanne's. "I'm not lying."

Queen Marigold seemed to look right into my soul, before shouting commands. "Sir Keith, go to that new barrel of wine and champagne Lord Darren delivered today and inspect it."

I let out a sigh of relief. She believed me, sorta. I had no idea why I went to this great length to save someone, but I never encountered any sort of murder before this. Unless you counted that murder in the forest just several minutes ago.

Queen Marigold and Lord Darren led me into the courtroom while the alcohol was being inspected. By then, I could make out Keanne the knights from before giving us quizzical looks.

"Milynne, what did you do?" Keanne asked, coming over to me. "Why did you steal that horse?"

"Because I had to make sure that someone didn't poison your Majesty," I replied.

"Mother?" Keanne looked at the Queen worriedly. She gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, Kalan, Lady Milynne reached me just in time."

My eyes widened. "You're Prince Kalan?" I accused angrily. "Why'd you say that your name was Keanne?"

Kalan gave me an apologetic smile. "Uh you see..."

"Queen Marigold! It seems that this girl was correct," Sir Keith entered the courtroom breathlessly. "The wine seems to have been poisoned with some very strong substance. I'm not sure what it was, but we tested it on a rat and it died instantly."

"And not in the champagne?"

"No ma'am."

"Thank you Sir Keith," Queen Marigold said sweetly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lord Darren tense. She turned to me. "Thank you, Lady Milynne for saving my life."

"So can you tell us exactly how you knew this?" Kalan inquired.

"Can you tell me exactly why you lied to me?" I asked instead of answering. Kalan winced. "Um, sorry Queen Marigold. I should go now...um, I have to go somewhere." I have to look for a fairy would sound sorta ridiculous in front of royals. "Um, am I supposed to bow or do that thing girls are supposed to do...?"

"Curtsy?"

"Yeah!"

"No, it's alright," she replied, giving me a smile. "Sir Keith, you may go dispose the alcohol, and then go track down whoever made this wine and the type of poison."

"Yes your majesty." He bowed before leaving the courtroom.

"Um, I'll go now," I said again, standing awkwardly.

"Oh nonsense. You saved my husband's life," Queen Marigold said. "You see, I drink the champagne, and he drinks the wine. They were planning to kill only King Arthur for some reason, but whatever it was, I am most grateful you were there to help." I could only smile. Sooner of later they would ask me how I knew all this, and then if I tell my story it would all lead up to the point where I had died in a car accident. "So all I could offer is a night here at the palace, and we're having a ball tonight in honour of my and the king's anniversary. You must attend."

"No I couldnt..." I started to decline, glaring at Kalan from the corner of my eye. But hang on, this was a perfect chance to find a fairy. "On second thought, I could."

A couple maids showed me upstairs where they bathed me with soap and used conditioner in my hair. I have never smelled so fresh before!

When I got out of the tub, I was dressed in a silver sparkly dress, which was lovely except for the fact that it matched Kalan's eyes.

"You look lovely, Milynne," one of the maids complimented. Oh really? At school I was the ugly plain duckling. No one at school had zits, and they pick on whoever did, even though I only had one or two every once in a while. I had a little belly fat as well, and didn't have breasts to prove that I was a girl. Plus I never wore make up. So I couldn't believe that I looked lovely today.

Standing in the mirror, however, proved otherwise. Even though I had been dirty and messy ever since I woke up in this world, I actually looked decent right now, more than before actually. I had no zits since there was no chocolate in this world, and because I ate little food, I had lost some weight.

At the ball, everyone was already dancing. There was food at the refreshment table which I didn't want to take, and so many couples were dancing together, young or old. "Would you like to dance?" a gentleman around twenty years asked.

I accepted, which was the worst choice I could possibly make. I couldn't dance, at all not even if my life depended on it. I stepped on his toes several times too many, and I could feel my palms sweating as he held my hand.

"Oops, sorry."

The guy was nice about it, but I could tell what he was thinking. What was_ I_ doing at a ball? I still had no sign of any fairy, and it didn't look like one would show up.

A new song had started, and before I could walk away someone had grabbed my waist and hand gently my forced me to sway to the music. "You look wonderful. Still mad?"

It was Kalan. "Why didn't you tell me your name was Kalan?" I asked, trying desperately hard not to look down so I wouldn't step on his feet. A part of me had already forgiven him, but I wanted to be angry.

"Well, because...I don't know. I just don't like that much attention I get when people know I'm royalty," he confessed honestly. "Ouch." I stepped on his toes.

"Sorry, it's these high heels. Why couldn't everyone st ick to running shoes?" I muttered. I placed a hang on his shoulder to rebalance myself, standing tall and proud. "So, um, I guess I should thank you. You saved me life with the ogre."

"You saved my dad's life."

"So I guess we're square."

"Excuse me?"

"Even, I mean." I mentally slapped myself. I was still using twenty first century slang, which I should really stop doing. But I guess that if I find a fairy, I'd get home soon anyway.

"You look a hundred miles far away," Kalan said, guiding me through the dancing smoothly. I stepped on his feet less and less as the minutes passed on. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing." Then a thought perked me. "On second thought...can you help me do a favour?"

"Of course." He gave me a grin, his silver eyes sparkling like my dress. "It's hard to see what I can do for you though when you climb a fifteen foot fence after running away from half a dozen riders."

"Well you see..." I glanced around. "I need to find a fairy," I whispered to him.

He started laughing. "A fairy?"

"It's not funny," I said, pouting.

"Why would you need a fairy?"

_Because I need her to use her magic to send me back to my world where you use toilet paper and wear jeans,_ I thought to myself.

"What are jeans?" he asked.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" I giggled a little. Oh crap, he was making me nervous. "I guess I could tell you..."

* * *

"So you're saying that you come from a completely different world where you apparently died from a...car...accident?" Kalan whispered incredulously a minute later. 

"I'm not making this up," I told him harshly.

"I never said you were," he defended.

I sighed. "Well, when and where is the next wedding that I could sneak into?"

"Milynne, I can't just do that. You can't just do that," Kalan told me, frowning a bit. "Fairies are impossible to find, unless it was your own wedding. They usually give the bride and groom a gift, but no other people are seen."

I tried not to look disappointed, but fail. "Ok, fine then," I said quietly, biting my lip. It looked like Kalan was going to say something else, but the song ended just then and I disappeared into the crowd in a second flash. So much for him helping me.

I asked a servant if she could show me to my quarters the queen had set up for me. She showed me, and when I got to it I didn't go straight in. I wanted to leave the palace, and find a fairy so desperately. But what were the chances I could find a fairy that would help me anyway? A prince was powerless to even find one. I slumped down the wall in the middle of the corridor with dry eyes and started beating my head on the wall lightly.

* * *

Kalan's POV

I watched her go with a sad eye. I suppose her story made sense because of the way she sometimes talked and acted. I had stopped by several times at the orphanage, but she never saw me. I usually saw the way that she handled the kids, sometimes she would do something so wild like lift a kid in the air and zoom them around in the air like an arrow. But finding a fairy was nearly impossible in Ayortha.

"Kalan?" a squeally girly voice bubbled. I sighed, before putting on a fake smile on my face while turning around.

"Calina," I said with false brightness. "How...wonderful to see you."

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" she demanded, putting her hands to her hips.

"That was Lady Milynne. She recently saved my family from being poisoned," I replied, trying desperately hard to get away.

She frowned, before taking my arm. "Let's dance."

"Let's not."

"Excuse me?" Mock tears started forming, and I sighed. I held out my arm for her.

"Ok fine."

* * *

Milynne's POV

I don't know why, but I started to wander the corridors again, very quietly and sneakily. I had a really nasty feeling that something was going on, and didn't like it at all. And I was proven right when I once again heard voices from around the corner.

"So you will not be marrying the Queen, my lord?"

"Not today, but soon," I could hear Lord Darren speak. "I have already thought of a new plan, but in the meanwhile, I need someone to get rid of that peasant," he spat. I made fist and growled under my breath. "Get rid of the girl somehow, since she seems to be on to me. Don't kill her, but rid of her."

"Yes my lord."

"I know I can trust you Sir Brian."

Well that does it. Whatever these two people were doing, they were up to know good. Sir Brian was the voice I recognise from the forest, so he was the murderer. I had to tell Kalan, since he was the only person who knew.

Downstairs, the ball was still going on merrily, and the atmosphere was bright and unmurderous. I spotted Kalan dancing really _really_ close to a blonde haired girl, who looked like she needed less breast and more stomach. I walked over to them determinedly.

"I can't go eat some cake, I'm on a diet," she said in a really annoying voice to Kalan.

"Excuse me," I interrupted. "I have to talk to Prince Kalan for a minute please."

"Can't you see we're dancing?" she whined. She clung onto him. "Talk to him later."

"But it's important."

"I said," she growled, "talk to him later." She pointed a finger with about three diamond rings in the other direction. Kalan gave me a helpless look as she dragged him away.

As I walked back to my guest bedroom, I saw a young girl about the age of twelve with brown hair was sitting alone on the wall like I did earlier. "Hey," I greeted. She was about as solemn as I was.

"Hi." I sat down beside her, and she didn't leave, so we just stayed like that for several minutes.

"Do you ever wish your life was different?" I suddenly asked. "And then one day out of the blue you got it but don't want it."

"I don't know what you mean," she said quietly. "But one day I want something to happen to me that my brother doesn't want. I hate him."

"Who's your brother?"

"Kalan."

I looked at her again. She was definitely Princess Dianna. "Why do you hate him?"

She sniffled. "Because he doesn't want to take the throne when he's of age but he has to, but I want it and I can't get it just because I wasn't born first."

"Why doesn't he want the throne?"

She shrugged, before getting up. "Beats me. All I know is that mom and dad aren't fair." She stomped off angrily.

The next morning I woke up freshly for the first time in a month. I got dressed in a plain dress, even though I hate dresses, tucked in my dagger under my skirt again, and was lead downstairs for breakfast.

"How was the ball last night, Milynne?" Marigold greeted me as we sat down for breakfast. I was getting sick of all these formal meals. Breakfast and lunch should just be normal, with occasional messy dinners.

"It was wonderful," I lied.

"I'd like to introduce you to my husband and the king of Ayortha, Arthur," she said as the man himself sat down. I held out his hand for him to shake, but he brought it up to his lips like everyone did last night.

Breakfast was quiet. I had to tell Kalan what happened, but I couldn't do it with all these people around. I eyed him across the table and my eyes darted towards the door. He nodded slightly, and we ate in silence.

After breakfast, unfortunately, a page whisked him away for duties and I was stuck walking around the palace looking for something to do. I walked outside to visit the stables, and saw the horse I had ridden last night run up to me in delight.

"That was Prince Kalan's horse you stole last night," a knight said lightly as I patted the horse wondrously. "His name is Noche. That's Frellan for Night." That's spanish though...So I guess speaking Frellan would be easy.

"Milynne."

"Sir Ronald of Frell," he bowed. He looked familiar. In fact, he looked just like the guy Tess had shown me in the picture.

"Oh my god you're Tess' husband!" I gasped.

His eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Because I lived and worked with her for a few weeks. You're supposed to be dead," I whispered, glancing around.

"Ssh." He led me and Noche quickly to the stables, where no one was there except for horses. Ronald was quite frantic. "Listen, you can't tell anyone that it was me, and especially not Tess."

"Why not? She's heartbroken," I hissed.

"Because. I don't know if you know but we had a little girl just a few years ago. The healer had reported that she was a stillborn and took her away. A few weeks later I got a message that our little girl Ariannea was kidnapped by that same healer. He threatened that if I don't leave Ayortha for some reason, she would die. And then he would seek out Tess."

"Then why are you here now?" I demanded roughly with a little sarcasm.

"I'm a Frellan knight, you see. I'm here on business for a couple days before I ride back to Frell with the Prince," he answered. He looked like he was releasing one huge breath from all these years.

Wow. Poor Tess. First her daughter, then her husband and now her mother. "What happened to Arianna?"

"Never heard from her or the fake healer again."

I sighed, before turning to glare at Sir Ronald. "I can't believe you would just leave your wife like that! You're supposed to protect her!"

"I was! By leaving, I was protecting her and Arianna."

"Well chances are Arianna is dead by now. What type of murderer or bandit would keep a little girl alive all these years?" I retorted. "Go back to Tess. Take her away with you. You seem to know two royal families, go to one of them!"

Fear darted in Sir Ronald's eyes. "I can't."

"It's so simple," I argued, frustrated. Back in my world, things were definitely so much more simple. "She misses you, you her and you'll have the best guards out there in no time protecting the both of you."

"We-"

A scream errupted from inside, followed by a roar. We looked at each other before rushing inside the palace to the courtroom. Queen Marigold was holding a letter crying and King Arthur looked furious.

"I bet it was that Lady Milynne, sir," Lord Darren told the king, gleaming at me maliciously. "She obviously planted the poison herself and rescused you from it to be rewarded. Then when she got her chance, she would kidnap Princess Dianna."

"What?" I yelled. Kalan was looking in disbelief at me.

"You're under arrest," I recognised Sir Brian marching up to me with a sword in hand, "Now tell us where the little girl is."

It just didn't apepar to stop, my nightmare. I bolted away from the knights, and ran past Sir Ronald who was shocked. "But she was with me all morning..."

I didn't stay to listen to what they had to say. Brian and that Darren would definitely get me arrested and probably hanged anyway, and then kill Princess Dianna on their own. I ran back outside, and for once I wished more than anything that I had a car and Derek was teaching me how to drive.

_"I'm not letting my little sis take some crappy city bus to school every day," Derek said while giving me a bear hug on my sixteenth birthday party. I gasped as I saw a shiny red sports car in the driveway. "We all pitched in," he said, gesturing to himself, Stacey, mom and dad, Anna and a few of his senior friends._

_"Happy birthday," Derek's friend Josh said sweetly to me, handing me the keys. He was so cute, and here he was at my sweet sixteen. I started laughing with joy._

_"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"_

Derek had never shown me how to drive, even though I was driving that night to Anna's party. It was completely the other driver's fault anyway. Now here I was in a different world on the run as a criminal mastermind, once again.

"Milynne!" I heard Kalan cry out. I ran into the stables, jumping into a pile of straw. The stables were huge, they would have to search for a few minutes before they could find me.

I could hear footsteps run past me to the other end of the stables, and I crawled out of the haystack before running back outside to meet a sword.

"Aah!" I screamed. I held out my arm to block it, and thankfully, I was met by the flat side of the blade. I kicked Sir Brian in the nuts before darting away from the stables to the gates.

Thankfully, the gates were open so I didn't have to climb over them again. I didn't know why I bothered running out, they were bound to jump on horses and get me then. All of a sudden, I heard hooves and to my pleasure, I saw Noche running up beside me, neighing. I quickly jumped onto his back, holding onto his neck tightly as he ran as fast as the wind into the forest. As soon as I was sure we had lost them, I relaxed myself, before realising I was once again on my own with no where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Milynne By Lixxa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ella Enchanted.**

A few days after Dianna was kidnapped and Milynne escaped with Noche, Kalan had no choice but to leave his grieving parents and to head out for Frell with Sir Ronald and a few other knights. Several guards had been ordered to search the country for his sister but so far, there were no news.

"I will also be heading out for a business trip, in another part of Frell though," Lord Darren announced. "We'll head out for the border together."

Kalan was grim. How could he have been so stupid to believe that Milynne was from another world? She had left the ball early, to kidnap Dianna no doubt, and do whatever else. As he was led to the stables with his supplies, he spotted Sir Ronald.

"Hey Ron!" he called out.

Ron looked nervously at the Prince. He was very nervous about the fact that Milynne would expose him and Tess, and then they would be in great danger. "Hello Kalan."

"What were you and Lynne...I mean Milynne doing before she got caught?" he questioned. He noticed that Ron was upset when he and Milynne entered the courtroom.

"We just talked, I showed her around the stables," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he wasn't lying, just not telling the truth.

The ride to Frell was uneventful. Kalan had to use a slower substitute horse, and they encountered a few ogres, but that was about it. Lord Darren soon left with Sir Brian, with a couple carriages carrying goods.

"Kalan, we are to attend a wedding of Sir Peter of Frell and Dame Olga's tonight. Prince Charmont of Frell will be there too," a knight told him nervously.

Kalan didn't want to go, but felt intrigued nonetheless. Maybe a fairy would be there?

* * *

Milynne's POV

Noche and I walked through the misty forest for hours each day, not knowing where we were headed. For food I had found berries, which I mostly ate while Noche grazed on grass. I had found a stream too, where I bathed and washed my sore and bleeding feet.

Four days after I had escaped the palace, I wanted to cry out in pain and mostly shame. I felt hungry, and as sore as I felt when I woke up from the crash. My gown was ripped at the bottom, and when it was night I snuggled up to Noche's fur for warmth. I had never felt so tired in my life.

"Look," I whispered to Noche. I walked past a few trees and saw that not that far away were the gates of some city. And I saw Kalan and Ron riding through it on their horses. "We can't go there, they'll find us." I bit my lip.

"Who will find you?" a voice boomed out at me, and I shrieked as I fell over a tree root. I fell flat on my face.

I growled when I heard a guy start laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I demanded, before I saw who was talking to me.

He had redish blonde hair, and a strong tan from being outside so much, like me. He had several scars on his arms, and had the most charming grin I had ever seen. "You." I nearly fainted. He looked, sounded and most definitely seemed like Josh, my brother's best friend, who I had been crushing on for years. "I know, I'm so handsome aren't I?" he gave me a cocky grin as he helped me up.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stuttered. I don't think he knows me, so he can't be Josh.

"No titled Joshua, but you can call me Josh." I pinched myself.

"Ow."

He gave me a look, and I shrugged. "So who is this fine lady?"

"This fine lady is leaving," I said, trying to be bold but failing. He was so cute.

"Testy aren't you? I like that in a girl." He was so cute, but incredibly arrogant.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Milynne." I didn't hold out my hand, but he reached out and grabbed it to kiss it anyway.

"Pleasure."

"Oh please," I said, walking away from him.

"Would you like me to do anything? Find you an inn? Find you some money? Find you a husband, mostly me?" he offered cheekily, walking up next to me.

"No thank you." I pushed him away from me. He was dressed like a bandit or gangster you would see on television, but cute or not, I'd take the Josh from home. "I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

I stopped in midstep and mentally slapped myself. Great. Just great. I had no clue what to do next. Turning around, I gave him a look. "Can you help me do something?"

"Like what? Sneak into the castle? Sneak into a bank? Rob the bank?" My suspisions were confirmed, he was indeed a bandit.

"Actually, help me sneak into a wedding, if there is one going on," I said. I braaced myself.

He started laughing out loud. "Ya right, so you could do what? Catch a bouquet? Hope that prince charming falls in love with you? Get real." This time he started walking away.

"Oh come on please?" I begged, running to catch up with him. Noche followed us closely.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you one kiss," I offered, flirting a bit. What was I doing? I don't like him. No, the feelings weren't as strong as before for any Josh, even though I think he's cute.

"I'll take it." Yes!

We snuck into the city past the guards unnoticed and Josh started telling me what to do. "First off, we need to find you a dress and a disguise."

"How come?"

"Well people are bound to recognise that you are the person who kidnapped Princess Dianna, right?"

My jaw dropped. "But I didn't," I hissed.

He laughed. It wasn't like the laugh Kalan had, Josh was laughing at me. "Of course I know that. I don't see you carrying a sack or bundle anywhere. But that Kalan fellow, and even Charmont from Frell will be there."

"So we're gonna have to steal a dress?" I didn't like this, even though I stole from Mistress.

"Wrong. We're going to _borrow_ a dress," he corrected.

I didn't like this at all. We had stopped in front of a rich manour and Josh was going to distract the people inside for a few minutes. I didn't know how he was gonna do that though. I crawled through the window on the first floor as soon as I heard screaming and glanced around. No one was there.

Carefully, I left the kitchen and found some stairs, which I sped up through. I found a dress with a beautiful matching dress in a closet, packed away so tightly with the other thirty or so gowns that I doubted the girl who owned it wore it more than once. I packed it into a bag, along with a comb and a pair of slippers, before opening the window wide open.

To my amazement, the lawn was blazing with fire. "Josh!" I cried out. Luckily, everyone was screaming and the woman of the house had fainted, so no one noticed when I once again swung from the window and climbed down the wall carefully. Dropping at the side of the building, I ran past the fire to the edge of the gate where I bolted back onto the streets of Frell.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded when Josh caught up with me. "Someone could have been hurt."

"But no one was," he reassured cockily. "I'm an expert at this. Besides, Dame Olga and her daughters were moving out tonight anyway, to her new husband's house."

"So tonight is HER wedding? Don't you think she'll notice when I turn up at the wedding wearing one of her daughter's dresses?" I screamed at him.

"Not if they don't see you. These kinds of stuff have thousands of people that it's impossible to see the same person you saw ten minutes ago again. Now come on, I know a cheap inn you can stay in until tonight."

"Where are you going?" I was sorta glad he was leaving, since he was getting on my nerves.

"I have important business to attend to in a few hours." Oh that's right, you have to break into a bank and rob it. How could I forget? "Now listen, the wedding tonight is to be held in the old castle over there." He pointed in a direction, and I nodded. "Just enter the palace when the entrance guards disappear, which should be after an hour the wedding starts.

"Ok fine."

A couple hours later, I emerged from my room in the inn wearing a white gown with white slippers. My curly hair was up in a bun and I wore a white delicate mask on my face. As I left the inn, Josh was no where to be found. "I guess he left. Good, I don't have to give him my reward," I whispered to myself. I don't wanna kiss him afterall.

I walked along the streets of Frell, practicing my Spanish while I looked for the old palace. As soon as it came into sight, I noticed that there was already a lot of dancing and partying going on, well as much as someone from this century can party. I lifted the hem of my dress before entering the castle.

It wasn't a masquerade ball, but several women had masks on for some reason, but it wasn't a problem with me. I spotted Dame Olga with her hand in with Sir Peter's, which disgusted me. Sir Peter didn't look like he liked it either.

Glancing around, I spotted Kalan and the knights nearby as well. This was bad. Adjusting my mask, I looked for signs of a fairy nearby. "Hello, I've never seen you before," a dark haired girl greeted me.

"I'm Milynne," I introduced.

"Ella of Frell." Ella was Sir Peter's daughter.

"So your stepmother is Dame Olga?" Oh I pity her so much.

"Yes," she looked solemn.

All of a sudden, there was a crowd around someone and lots of screaming. "Who's that?" I tried to see who it was.

"Lucinda," I heard Ella mutter under her breath, before she got lost in the crowd.

I pushed my way roughly towards this Lucinda person, trying to see why she was so special. "I am Lucinda, the fairy, and I am going to give you the most wondrous gift," I heard the woman announce.

I didn't even have time to hear what it was Lucinda gave to Sir Peter and Dame Olga. I rushed over to the fairy just as I saw Ella leave instantly, followed by a boy our age. I paid no heed however, because I soon reached Lucinda.

"Lucinda! Can I speak with you please?" I asked frantically.

Lucinda gave me a look and sparkled with delight. "Why of course dear! What gift would you like?"

I lowered my mask and said in a low voice, "You see, in my world, I died in a car accident and I was wondering if you can bring me back...?" I felt timid all of a sudden, but felt hopeful joy at the same time.

"Oh you're that girl," she said in a tinkling voice. "You young lady, I have already given a gift to."

"What?"

"I have given you the gift of life, the gift of a second chance. I was in your world several weeks ago, and saw you die, so I felt like I had to give you a second chance." She started laughing and smiling. "It's a blessing, isn't it dear?"

"It's a curse!" I hissed. "I'm a wanted criminal for kidnapping, I have no home, no friends, no money and no food. I would have rather died."

"Well it's too bad, dear. I don't take refunds or exchanges. Do not make me change you into a squirrel." She hmmphed before turning to other people begging for a gift.

Crestfallen, I walked away from Lucinda, stunned. I supposed it's a good thing for her to save my life, but...I was never gonna see them again, and I was stuck in this stupid world! I ran from the castle, wondering if I should become a hermit or go back to Mistress and Tess. Or just turn myself in. On second thought, I should find Dianna to clear my name...

"Milynne, wait!" I didn't expect to hear him.

"Kalan?" To my horror I realised I had forgotten to put back on my mask.

"Don't worry," he panted, reaching out to grab my shoulders, "I won't rat you out. Not yet anyway." I could feel his silver eyes burning into my soul like his mother's. "You didn't take Dianna, didn't you?"

"Why would I?" I said pathetically, on the verge of tears. I was getting hysterical. "I might as well kill myself. I have no family, no friends, no money...I'm stuck in a world where a Lord framed me for taking a princess and a fairy won't send me back to my own world." I tried not to sob.

"Lord who? Milynne?"

I sniffed again. "Lord Darren."

Kalan pursed his lips. "Don't worry, we'll find Dianna and clear your name. I believe you."

"We? Heh, I think I'm just going to live in the woods for the rest of my life, if ogres don't eat me." I started to walk away, depressed. Noche trotted along the streets up to us.

"Noche! Listen, Milynne, it isn't too late to do anything. I know people who can help us," Kalan tried again.

"Contact your parents or Prince Charmont's parents? I don't think so," I spat out bitterly.

"Not them, a gang. An underground gang," Kalan said. I stopped and gave him a look.

"What?"

* * *

Kalan and I were riding Noche out into the night, away from the castles and the city. "We're going to another city in Frell, called Verna," he had told me after taking a few supplies, and then slipping past his guards. "I'm pretty sure they could help us. They're not an evil gang, they just deal with thievary, but no murder. And while you're there, your name will be Terco." 

"Hey! That's spanish...Frellan...for stubborn!"

"I know."

We rode in silence, but I wanted us to strike up conversation. "Hey Kalan?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier before Dianna got kidnapped, I talked to her."

"Really?" He had a mournful look on his face, which I didn't like. He obviously thought his sister was dead. Well I was right about Ron, so if I think Dianna's still alive, then she is.

"Yeah. She said that you didn't want to take the throne..."

Kalan sighed. "I don't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to rule the country. I want to settle down and help kids out, like at the orphanage, and teach fencing lessons. That's what I didnt from time to time, duel with other students down with Master Kane, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I smiled to myself. He likes kids.

"And also, I know how much Dianna wanted to rule Ayortha some day. I think she'd be a better ruler than I would."

"Well, can't you just step down and give it to her?"

"I can't. Mom and dad would be so disappointed. They were so keen and proud on me being king."

I was sitting behind him on Noche with my arms around him, so I couldn't see his expression. "If there's one thing for sure, whatever you do in your life, your parents will always be proud of you. Always." I remember how my parents didn't want Derek to miss university and college to be in a band. But they finally settled on the fact that Derek would finish high school and then instantly sign a contract to be the band's drummer. Eventaully they were proud of him, or will be proud of him, since he wasn't down school yet.

Derek didn't say anything, so I supposed myself right. "You know what, you give pretty good advice," he commented me. "Ron told me what was going on."

"Is he going to tell?" I asked brightly. He better. Tess and the kids down in the orphanage deserved so much better.

"As soon as he gets back to Ayortha in a couple weeks." I grinned. We rode in silence for a couple hours. Eventually I dozed off on Kalan's shoulder, thinking about twenty first century music and a freezer full of ice cream

"Hey, we're here." Someone gently poked me in the shoulder, and I didn't want to get up, so I wrapped my arms around my pillow tighter.

"I thought we had something going on?" a mocking voice joked, and I instantly woke.

"Josh?"

Kalan helped me off Noche. The sky was still dark, though there was a tinge of red, and I could see myself in a really dark city. It looked more bold and dangerous than the other one, and I could understand why. It was the city of bandits.

"You know each other?" Kalan asked with a weird tone to his voice.

"Yeah, I helpped her sneak into that wedding. Left so early?" Josh grinned cockily.

"It turns out the fairy couldn't help me," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"That reminds me, you owe me a reward for helping you."

"You helped me by setting fire to someone's lawn," I retorted. Kalan laughed nervously.

"Not to mention paid for your room in the inn, which you didn't use," Josh said, crossing his arms. "Now, reward?"

"What was the reward?" Kalan asked curiously. Josh grinned, before pulling me towards him and giving my a kiss on my lips. I pushed him off immediately.

"Ok, you got it. Do that again and I'll make sure you never have any children," I threatened. "So what are we doing here Kalan?"

"Uh, right. Josh, get everyone else up. We have to talk."

* * *

Nobody's POV

Kalan watched as Josh led Milynne inside his house. "This place is called Sangrienta," Josh told Milynne in Ayorthan.

"That's Bloody in Frellan," Milynne said, wrinkling her nose. "Nice name."

"Well that's the name of their gang. The Sangres. The rivals are the Muertos and Kargas, who actually kill people for fun," Kalan explained. "I've met most of the Sangres, they're decent people."

"Do you know anybody name Brian d'Aesino?" Milynne asked Josh, thinking of Sir Brian.

"Actually, yeah. He's a Kargas, and he's almost like the leader. He's in command of several of them in a few cities in Ayortha and here in Frell, but that's pretty much all I know," Josh replied. "Hey everyone, get your butt down here right now!" he roared into the silent house. Instantly a I heard commotions from this floor, upstairs and in the basement as well. People started rushing into the living room, yawning. Most of them were temperamental at Josh for waking them up so early.

"What is it now," a woman groaned, coming up to Josh.

"We have two guests here who need our help," Josh announced. "My dearest, bestest friends Kalan and Milynne." He swung his arms around Milynne's and Kalan's shoulders.

"Get off," Milynne growled, flicking his arm off her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shut up," Milynne muttered.

"Josh, what's going on?" the woman asked. She had red hair like Josh and had fierce arms and a hard expression on her face. "Josh?!"

"Ok, ok sis. Tallia, these two need to find Kalan's sister, Dianna."

Tallia gasped. "Did someone take her?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Kalan answered. "And that person happens to be Lord Darren, who's working with Brian. I think that the Kargas want something to do with my mother, or they wouldn't have taken Dianna."

"They've framed me for taking her," Milynne added, "so now I'm a wanted criminal."

"Well of course we'll help!" Tallia exclaimed. "Right guys?" There was a murmur of disagreement, and Tallia narrowed her eyes. "I said, right guys?" she yelled. Everyone else stuttered yes, and she looked triumphant.

"See? Didn't I say that they'll be able to help you. Don't give up now," Kalan whispered to Milynne. "At least give us a chance to try and get Dianna back first. Will you help me?"

"Sure, like there's anything else better to do," Milynne replied bitterly.

Milynne and Kalan were lent clothes to wear other than the clothes they wore to the wedding. Milynne wore black leggings, which she liked because she was sick of wearing skirts.

"Here," Kalan handed her his green cloak that he wore back when he first me Milynne. "You'll need this if you're not gonna wear a dress. It's not common for girls to wear pants. Is it common in your world?"

"Yes, it's completely natural. It's sexist for girls to always have to wear skirts," Milynne told him, thankful for the cloak. It was an evergreen colour, which would blend into the trees perfectly. "I wish I was back in my old world. Jeans are the greatest invention in the world."

After a couple hours, Josh and Tallia were all packed ready to leave with a couple other guys. "While we're headed back to Aerio, you're going to have to learn how to swordfight," Tallia told Milynne.

"Me? Fight? With a sword?" She had often watched through the window where Master Kane had taught his students back at the orphanage, but she had never used a sword.

"Yeah. It's easy, once you get used to it." Josh and Kalan left to finish setting up the carriage. Josh was going to pretend to be driving around a few normal nobles to Aerio, and Kalan and Milynne had to make sure to stay inside during the whole ride. "I'll teach you when we take breaks and such, which will be often. Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"I do now," Milynne said, giving Kalan a small smile.

One of Milynne's biggest flaws was that when she couldn't do something, she would give up pretty quickly. She was frustrated whenever Tallia would hit her sword and because she wasn't holding it right, it would fly out of her hands.

"Let's call it a night," Josh said, standing up from the campfire. Milynne sat down beside Kalan in a humph.

"Cheer up, it's only your first day fighting," Kalan said. "If guards or Kargas come to fight with swords, just run away like you always do."

Milynne giggled a bit. "Yeah, I'll think about it. I don't wanna be defenceless in a world I don't know, though. Why couldnt' they have invented guns?" She looked up at the stars, wondering if she would ever get home.

"Hey, I'm glad Lucinda sent you here, Lynne," Kalan said, polishing his sword. "I got the chance to meet you."

Milynne have a half hearted smile. "Yeah, you did. You're very lucky too." He swatted her playfully, and she hit him back, laughing.

"Time to go," Josh hissed, running from beyond the trees. Tallia and a few other guys stood up. "Darren is on his way here right now."

"What?"

"Just pack up and go right now," he ordered.

They packed up and left in the carriages swiftly. Milynne couldn't imagine what Darren was planning to do next. Kalan had said that Darren wouldn't go back to Aerio for several weeks.

"I heard him saying about marrying someone, and something about blackmail," Josh told Kalan. "I have no idea what it means, but I think it's bad. I saw them carrying large crates, and I don't know what it was."

"I bet my sister is in one of them," Kalan gritted his teeth.

They made it in Aerio two days later, and Josh and Tallia snuck Kalan and Milynne into an inn.

"This is the same inn that the guards were after me when they found out I took the Mistress' money," Milynne whispered to Kalan. They weren't planning to stay there long, they had to be on the move. "What exactly are we doing? I don't get it."

"I don't know either," Kalan replied. "Whatever the plan is, Josh and Tallia have hushed it all up, even from me."

Milynne's POV

I spent the whole day in the inn, pondering about what I should after I did this and whatnot. Back at home I had been planning to go to college, and then live my life working for the magazine company that I interned for. But here in Ayortha, I was doing things as they came along, and I sorta liked it. Planning your future is a waste of time, since you don't exactly know what you're gonna be doing in the future.

"I'll go get us some food," I offered to Tallia after a strenuous training session. I was doing better, I knew how to properly hold the sword now. But I still wouldnt' be able to disarm a ten year old boy who has been fighting for two years.

Going down into the kitchen, I saw the innkeeper's daughter place out drinks and refreshements for the guests. "Thank you," I said, taking two glasses.

"Wait a minute, you're the girl who was going to be arrested a few weeks ago," she gasped, recognizing me. Damn. Luckily, behind her were Josh and Kalan, who had a hood over his face. They covered her mouth and began to drag her upstairs, gesturing for me to go straight away. Since the lounge was empty, no one noticed her go.

"Listen," Tallia was saying to the girl. Her name was Areida, and right now she looked scared to death. "We mean no harm.We're not criminals..."

"Especially me," I added.

"We're just doing something really secretive and dangerous and no one should know about it. We're gonna have to keep you until we're done what we're doing," Tallia decided.

"But if we keep her here, we'll be kidnapping her like the queen and king are accusing me of doing to Dianna," I argued.

Areida's eyes widened. "So you didn't take her?"

"Why would I be here helping her if she did?" Kalan asked, stepping forward and taking off his hood. Areida nearly fainted.

"Ok, I promise I won't say anything," she said nervously, but she wasn't scared anymore.

"Well we can't trust you on that," Josh put up. "We're just gonna have to keep her. If anyone asks,_ I _kid this wench, not Milynne."

"Don't call me a wench!" Areida snapped, her shyness forgotten.

"I like her," Tallia and I said at the same time.

We ended up letting Areida go, but she said she would still help us. Her parents were out of town at the moment, so it was just her and her brother Adam looking after the inn. So as soon as they filled Adam in, the both of them wanted to help Milynne and Kalan.

"It's time for me to get back to the castle," Kalan told me mournfully. "The others are probably back. I'll just say that I needed to clear my head because of Dianna, and that's why I left back here on my own. Keep practicing archery. You're so much better at that than at fencing." He had been teaching me how to shoot arrows whenever he can.

I nodded, before hugging him. "Be careful. Darren might have wanted to kill you, ya know."

Days grew into weeks as Tallia, Josh, the four other men and I stayed at Areida's and Adam's inn, waiting for something to happen. Areida didn't get what Tallia and Josh were planning either.

"I mean, why stay here when that Darren is back up at the castle?" she wondered. Josh and the other guys would sometimes disappear for the whole day and return back in the night, or vice versa, but nothing new was ever reported.

"You know what? I'll have to say that you two are my best friends here in this world, next to Tess too," I told Tallia and Areida one day. "And it was getting lonely here."

"Same here. I have another best friend though, her name is Ella. She was in finishing school with me, but she ran away," Areida said sadly.

I perked up. "Oh? I met Ella at her father's wedding. Her new stepmother is such a pig, ugh, I pity her. When I was at her house stealling a dress, she was supermean to all her servants. 'Get that bastard out of here or I'll make you wash each and every single grass with your bare hands'. Honestly."

It wasn't until I had been here in this world for exactly three months that Josh finally got off his bum. "Prince Charmont is at the castle," he said.

"He's been here for a while," Adam commented.

"But now he's staying at the castle," Tallia said worriedly.

"So are you saying it's time to sneak in?" Areida asked.

"Yes! Finally I can do something besides sitting around here all day and failing at swordfighting!" I pumped the air excitedly.

Whatever the plan was going on between Josh and his sister, it was setting into action right now. Tallia, Areida, Adaman and I would go up to the castle during the day when the Queen listened to the villager's requests. Josh and the men would sneak around somewhere in the back, and when safe, I would try to find Kalan.

"I think this is a bad idea," I decided as Areida and I entered the castle wearing scarves over our faces. "Very bad. I could get you into so much trouble, and Adam too."

"There's nothing suspicious about Adam since he's with Tallia. Hey have you noticed how they keep eyeing each other? It's sick really."

"I think it's cute." Adam and Tallia, sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G! What was I a little kid? Well, ya.

When the courtroom had obviously gotten crowded, I spied one of the doors where no guards were guarding. Perfect. Gesturing to Areida, I pushed my way through the villagers to the door and then quietly crept inside.

This door obviously led to the basement, since there was a staircase going down. I could hear voices walking up from the corner, and heavy metal clunking. Guards. Having no where else to do but up, I pushed one of the panels on the roof off, climbs up, and held my breath.

"They have it again, don't they? It's so annoying, guarding for Lord Darren like that," I could hear one of them saying.

"That Mistress is so gross," another one said. "She asked me to scratch her back one time, and then rub her foot. Since she was Lord Darren's friend, I had to." The Mistress was here? I didn't even know her name, so how on earth was I supposed to know she was a Karga?

As soon as they were near, I jumped from the ceiling onto the two guards' heads, knocking them unconscious. Picking up their swords and weapons, I hid them in the ceiling before replacing the cover. Then I opened the door again and gestured to Areida.

"Mistress is here, the lady from the orphanage," I whispered to her. "I wonder what she's doing here. I think it's connected to the whole Tess and Ron thing I told you about."

"You mean Arianna? Do you think they have both Dianna and Arianna?"

"Could be." We walked slowly down the stairs until we reached another door. Opening it just a crack, we could hear voices.

"It's absolutely outrageous. They cannot stay here in the orphanage," Mistress screeched. "That wench still living there would recognise Dianna."

"Then we'll get rid of her for you," a tired Darren answered. "I think the Prince is getting suspicious, which is why I need you to keep both of these girls over there." We covered our mouths when we gasped. It was true. "It shouldn't be hard for you to keep a twelve and five year old quiet. You're doing pretty good with the brats down over there."

"That's true," she said snottily. I felt anger. What has she been doing to them and to Tess?

"Come on, let's get out of here," I whispered to Areida. "If they're going to get rid of Tess, we have to get to her first. And then when Dianna and Arianna are in the orphanage, we'll have a better chance of saving them there than there."

"What was that?" Darren boomed. We looked at each other before sprinting up the stairs. I could feel my heart beating rushedly. There was no where to go. He's certain to notice that the guards were knocked out, and know that we were there. Busted.

"Run," I hissed. "I'll take care of him." Areida nodded before disappearing into the crowd. I just managed to close the door when it burst open again.

"You!" he shouted, grabbing my hair. "Well well well, GUARDS!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody's POV

Kalan didn't know how, but when he got word that Milynne was in the dungeons, he immediately found Josh in his room. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Calm down. All part of the plan," he said smoothly.

"I doubt that Milynne would have agreed to being put in jail," he said sarcastically. "How on earth are we going to get her out?"

"I can't, but you can," Josh said.

"I may be the prince,but I'm pretty sure Darren would instantly know that I know about him and have me finished in the blink of an eye," Kalan said, crossing his arms and glaring at Josh.

"Look, relax. We'll get her out of there. They won't hang her until they find Dianna, so as long as Dianna stays kidnapped, we're okay."

"How can you say that?"

Meanwhile, several floors below them, Milynne was lying on the hard, cold stone wall shivernig to herself. If this was part of Josh's plan, then she was going to kill him she decided.

"Are you Milynne?" she heard someone ask. She didn't recognise the voice, but he didn't sound...mean.

"Yeah. Who else would be in the dungeon," she said bitterly.

The person obviously didn't want to mock her or harm her in any way. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, if you like being framed and locked in a cell," she said sarcastically. "Oh this is so much better than being dead from a car accident. Thank you so much Lucinda, this is what I've always wanted."

They were silent, and after a minute she could hear a door creak and then footsteps. That guy probably left.

"Having fun?" someone else sneered. There wasn't any light, but she could tell it was Darren standing on the other side of the bars.

"I hate you," she muttered. Never show weakness was her motto, and for as long as she could remember, she always kept that promise, except in front of Kalan that day with the ogres.

"Well I'd like to make you an offer." Darren bent down low so he wasn't speaking down to Milynne. "I'll find a way to turn the blame onto someone else, if you can do me one thing."

"And what is that?" she spat.

"I have a son name Sam. He's about twenty years old, and seems to be interested in you, so to speak. If you marry him, I'll find a way to let you go."

"What if I don't?"

"Sir Brian is ready in the forest to report that he has seen a little girl that looks like Dianna in the Lucarno river, dead. You'd be hanged in less than an hour."

Milynne gritted her teeth. Did she have any other choice? She sighed. "When do we get married?"

In the time span of ten minutes, Milynne was released from prison. "Oh I'm so sorry my dear," Queen Marigold apologized. "It seems that the real kidnapper has framed you for some reason. Oh thank you for informing me Sir Brian."

She gritted her teeth when Darren said she was welcome at his house. Oh boy.

Prince Charmont was confused. How was it that a peasant girl like Milynne could have been able to kidnap a twelve year old princess all on her own? She looked like she never even touched a sword. So when suddenly Lord Darren announced that she was arrested, he decided to investigate on his own.

"Are you Milynne?" he asked caustiously.

It was too dark to see the girl, but he heard her small response. "Yeah. Who else would be in the dungeon."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, if you like being framed and locked in a cell. Oh this is so much better than being dead from a car accident. Thank you so much Lucinda, this is what I've always wanted."

Char was about to ask her more, but then he heard someone come and quickly hid himself in the corner. It was pitch black, so whoever this was wouldn't notice him.

"Having fun?" It was Lord Darren.

Milynne muttered something he couldn't hear, but the Lord laughed.

"Well I'd like to make you an offer." _What was he talking about? _Char thought. "I'll find a way to turn the blame onto someone else, if you can do me one thing." Blame? What blame?

"And what is that?"

"I have a son name Sam. He's about twenty years old, and seems to be interested in you, so to speak. If you marry him, I'll find a way to let you go."

"And what if I don't?"

"Sir Brian is ready in the forest to report that he has seen a little girl that looks like Dianna in the Lucarno river, dead. You'd be hanged in less than an hour."

Char's eyes widened. So the girl was innocent. As carefully and quietly as possible, he crept out of the dungeons. He needed to find Kalan.

Areida was furious. "How can you just let her get arrested?" she yelled at Josh when they had returned back to the inn.

"I didn't, she did," he defended.

"I cannot believe it though. She has Arianna too?" Tallia muttered.

"Yeah. Apparently the Mistress might take them both into her orphanage and hide them, ut first they have to get rid of Tess," Areida answered.

Kalan was sitting solemnly at the table. Once again the inn was deserted, and for once they were glad that business was slow. "How do we get her back? Can we bail her out?"

"Don't need to bail her out," Adam called, rushing into the lounge quickly, followed by the other men. "Apparently, Lord Darren already did."

You could hear crickets chirping. "Are you serious? First he arrests her and then he bails her out? Legally?" Kalan asked.

"Legally," Char answered, entering the inn.

Areida gasped when she saw Char. Two princes in her inn? At the same time? Who ever knew? "So, _why _did he do that? I thought that Darren would want Milynne dead or something."

"Simple," Char once again replied. "She's going to marry Darren's son, Sam."

Milynne was brought to Lord Darren's mansion to her fury. Maids and servants helped bathe her and dress her before she would go to dinner and finally meet up with this Sam. She didn't speak to anyone, and whenever she could she tried looking for a way out, or for any signs of Arianna or Dianna. So far, nothing. A servant had to literally push her down the stairs lightly so she would arrive on time.

Milynne's POV

"Milynne, I would like you to meet my son, Sam," Lord Darren introduced with a malicious glint in his eye. I let him kiss my hand, trying not to vomit. Sam was easy to look at, but at that moment, I hated him more than anyone else in the world.

Sitting down, I noticed that dinner here was like eating with vampires, much different than at the castle. It was tensely silent, and the room was dark and the atmosphere was dangerous. I didn't touch anything in my food, or even drank anything in case it was drugged.

"So, where are you from, Milynne? My father has talked about you, and how he didn't believe that you kidnapped the Princess. I suppose in the end he was right, wasn't he?" Sam asked. It occured to me that Sam might not even know what Darren has been doing.

"I know, it's such a...wonderful thing he proved me right," I answered, trying not to vomit. The smell here was just so strong of herbs, cologne and old furniture. I really needed to get away.

Nobody's POV

Kalan was intent on find Milynne soon. He was so worried about her. Both he had Char had decided to pay Lord Darren's house a visit to see if Milynne was alright, innocently enough. Areida, Josh, Adam and Tallia said they would go find Tess.

"So is Milynne a nice person?" Char asked.

"Very. She's nice, but mean in a nice way sometimes," Kalan answered wit a dazed look. He was riding Noche again, and was thankful since no other horse would have been fast enough to catch up with Char's. "What about Ella?"

"We're still writing. I'd tell her about the events happening here, but I have no time right now."

Once Darren's house was in view, the straddled up the horses and a guard knocked on the door for them.

Inside, Darren greet Kalan and Char normally. "Welcome to my home," he said. "Prince Kalan, you've met Lady Milynne. This is Prince Charmont," he introduced to a surprised Milynne.

"Hello." Milynne immediately recognised his voice. He was the other person who had spoken to her in the dungeon. What if he actually stayed and heard? Why else would he be here with Kalan?

Soon everyone else was striking up conversation about the ogre problems and the coronations and such. "It is absolutely necessary that you join us soon for a celebration," Darren told the princes. "It just so happens that my Sam and dear Milynne are getting married." Sam beamed, but Milynne tried hard not to punch the living daylights out of the guy.

"Congratulations," Char told Sam.

Milynne, sick and tired of everything, decided to act thoughtlessly. "Married?" she gasped in fake shock.

Darren whipped around to give her a look. "Yes, married, remember?"

"We didn't talk at all about getting married," she said in disbelief. "I beg your pardon, but Sir Sam and I are not getting married together."

Kalan gave Char a look. What was she doing?

"But we agreed that you would marry my son, remember?" Darren said to Milynne with gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she repeated.

Kalan finally understood. Now that her name was cleared, she didn't have to keep her part of the deal, and they couldn't do anything to frame her again or that would look suspicious on Darren. "I think you better stop pestering the lady, Lord Darren."

Milynne tried to act snooty like she had seen the other women from the anniversary ball do. "I am leaving. I will not stay here to listen to this kind of nonsense."

Darrren looked helpless. There was no way he could do anything with two princes in his house. "All right then..." he muttered angrily.

"We'll escort her back to the castle," Char offered. They went outside where Noche and Char's horse were. "Thank you Lord Darren for your hospitality," Milynne said stiffly. "Sam."

As they rode back to the castle, Kalan couldn't help but cheer. "I can't believe that Darren would have a single flaw in his plan, and you would be the one to pick it out," he laughed.

Milynne clung to him in relief. "I am so glad to be out of there. I prefered the dungeon instead of that house, it's so creepy. Like a haunted house." Char gave them a knowing smile.

They didn't go to the castle, instead once they had ridden around to make sure to lose any of Darren's spies, they rode to the inn where Areida was crying.

"You guys!" she called. Milynne jumped off the horse before Kalan could stop and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "We went to the orphanage to find Tess, and when we got there that Mistress was there. She was pulling on Tess' hair, so Josh tried to defend her. Then she took out an actualy whip and whipped him."

"And...?" Milynne pressed on.

"We didn't notice that some of the Kargas were around, so we were attack in a split second," she said, whimpering. "They took Tess, Adam and Tallia with them somewhere before burning down the orphanage. All the children left, and I think that fencing master took them in..."

"What about your brother?" Char asked in concern.

Areida shook her head and burst into tears. "He and and Josh's men didn't make it. I managed to hide in one of the bushes until they left before running back here."

This was the second time Milynne had experienced death like this. "Oh my gosh." Adam had been really nice, silent, but nice. It never occurred to her that they might actually die. "I'm so sorry Areida."

"It was my fault. He jumped in front of the arrow meant for me..." Milynne patted her back.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be here then," Char said quietly. He looked up at the sky. It was getting really late. "We have to get back to the castle."

"When do your parents come back Areida?" Kalan asked.

"Sometime this week."

"Well this inn's gonna be closed until then. Come on." They helped her onto Char's horse where they rode to the palace in silence.

When Milynne woke up the next morning, she closed her eyes shut again. Every time she woke up somethign always happen, good or bad. She was worried to death about Josh, Tess and Tallia, and still mourned for Adam, but right now, they had to find a way to get to Dianna.

"Mornin' Kalan," she muttered to him as she entered the kitchen for breakfast. Yawning, she took out a piece of toast and glass of juice. "How's Areida doing?"

"Still crying. We've told mum and dad that her brother has been killed, so they're allowing her to stay with us until her parents get back," Kalan informed her.

"Well that's good." We ate in silence, and I wondered to myself if life would ever be normal again. Is this how life in Ayortha was? Sort of like back at home with all the murder and whatnot? "Hey Kalan, have you talked with your mom or dad about the coronation thing yet?"

He appeared solemn. "Not yet. I will as soon as we get Dianna back though, otherwise it would be pointless to tell them to give her the throne."

"Makes sense."

Areida slept in all day, and Milynne decided that Areida shouldn't help anymore. "I'm pretty sure that she has enough on her mind right now." When her parents arrived, Areida returned home with them after saying a faint goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Areida," Milynne whispered to her while hugging her. "It'll be okay, we'll find them. Thanks."

"Bye." She gave Kalan and Char a hug too before taking a guarded carriage back to her inn.

About a month later, Milynne had fallen into a routine. Everyday she would practice her archery and swordfighting skills, which were improved but not great yet, and if she had time she would look up on Ayortha and Frell and everything about it in the library.

"Kalan, look," she called out one day in the library.

"What is it?"

Milynne read the paragraph. "'Some fairies have reported that they have been able to transport into another world entirely, which its time is set a little farther in the future than ours.' Do you think they meant my world?"

"Could be." He read the page and the page after that. "There's nothing else?"

"No..."

Two months after that, it had been half a year since Milynne had woken up in this world, and Char was due back to Frell in about seven months. "I think they probably escaped," Milynne said confidently while the three of them talked privately in a chamber.

Kalan looked at her. For the months that he had known her, whatever she said confidently was proven right, even if it were little things like the maid got lost in attic or if the shaker contained salt or sugar before testing it. "Yeah. Josh and Tallia are strong, they would have broken out a long time ago. And they definitely would have helped Tess."

"Then how come they haven't contacted us?" Char inquired.

Milynne thought for a minute. "Maybe they're lost, or stuck somewhere."

"Josh and Tallia are Sangres. They could be lost in a forest and within a week they could get out," Kalan pointed out. "Unless they're on a mountain."

"What if they are?" Milynne asked. "And if they are, maybe they're still there to try and get Arianna and Dianna out?"

"Maybe. The Ayorthan moutains are really far from here," Char said. He seemed a bit upset about something.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh come on. You're having girl issues aren't you? I saw it all the time with my brother Derek back home. Come on, Dr. Milynne is listening." She sat cross legged on her seat ready to listen.

He waved her off. "It's nothing. Let's suppose they are on the mountains and they did escape, do you think we'll be able to find them without any Kargas or Muertos finding us?"

"Possibly. But we can't just sit around here for several more months, can't we?"

In the end, Char and Kalan agreed, and Milynne was eager to go find her friends. So as soon as they were packed, Kalan informed his mother that he was going to visit another city in Ayortha.

"Uh, Lucarno city," he said, which was really close to the mountains. The city had a huge river that flowed in zig zags all around this country and the next.

"Oh, do be sure to meet up with Darren later then. He's on a business trip there," Marigold told him warmly. As soon as Kalan reported this, they were sure they were headed in the right place.

Milynne was positive that Tess, Tallia and Josh were okay now, so now that it didn't worry her that much any longer, she was able to focuz on her fighting. "If I lose my sword, I'll just run far, far away like you said," she said to Kalan, who started laughing. "Oh don't worry, Kalan. I'm also good at gymnastics, which means I'm flexible and sneaky. I won't get hurt."

"I know, but..." He gave her a small smile and a shrug. "Ok, once again."

"This time I know for sure that I can disarm you," Milynne said, picking up her sword. She had yet to disarm anybody, actually.

Kalan jabbed the sword to her side, which she danced around and blocked with her own. Dodging attacks and such, Milynne remembered that your opponent can't hurt you if he can't hit you, which also applied vice versa. "Think around the box," she whispered to herself. Striking at Kalan's head which she was sure that he would block, she kicked at his leg hard, which distracted him for a second for her to knock the sword out of his hands.

"Yes! I win!" She threw up her sword in the air in triumph, laughing and dancing around. "I beat Kalan!"

"Wow, you finally figured out that in swordfighting, a person doesn't have to use his sword." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Of course."

On the day that they left, Areida came to see them. "Good luck," she told Milynne, Kalan and Char.

"Thanks."

The mountains were located on the border between Ayortha and Frell, but far south from Aerio. "I think it'll take us about two weeks just to ride there on horse, and then we have to actually hike through the trees and find out which mountain to go to," Kalan said, looking at a map.

"Oh man, that long? Now I really wish I had my car here, even if I did die in it." Milynne pouted when they gave her a look.


	6. Chapter 6

For months Tess had been living in a cave just at the foot of a mountain with two mysterious people called Josh and Tallia. For months they had tried to go back into the fortress on the mountain concealled by trees to get Dianna and Arianna back. They had escaped after three weeks in the cell, and while they were there she had been able to talk to the Princess and the five year old she found out was her daughter. But then she was forced to leave early, or they would have hung her, Tallia and Josh the next day.

"I'm sure that Milynne will come," Tallia told her as they set up camp the campfire again. "She wouldn't just leave us here in this world."

"Sure," she said, always quiet, never talking.

Josh was always out hunting, and whenever they could they tried to go back to the fortress. But it was always well guarded for any of them to sneak into.

Tess wanted to help, _could _help, she really did, but she knew that she couldn't. She was just too afraid of what might happen. Using her power was just too dangerous, even for her because she shouldn't even do anything in the first place. She pondered on when Milynne and anyone else would come to help them.

"Lady Vanessa, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone," Kalan told a pretty blonde girl. The trio had stopped for a break at Lucio City, very close to Lucarno. It had been almost two weeks, and during the entire trip, Milynne had started to get sick, more and more with each minute. So they had checked into an inn in Lucio, and ever since Char asked for a healer, everyone seemed to know that Prince Kalan and Char were in the city.

"I'll see you around." She batted her eyelashes at him and left among a dozen other giggling girls. He sighed. His parents would have started pestering him to get married right about now if it weren't for Dianna, but he didn't want to get married at sixteen. He didn't even want to court any of the girls who swooned at the sight of him, it was too exhausting. He was lucky that half the female population was off his back though, trying to get to Char.

"The healer says that Milynne should be okay soon, she just has the fever," Char informed him. "He gave her some herbs that'll help in just several hours."

"That's good," Kalan said with relief. "And we're nearly there. Do you think that they know we're coming to Lucarno though?"

Char took a glance outside the window. "Oh yeah, they know all right."

Milynne lay on her bed, staring at the cup the healer had given her. Something wasn't right. This medicine was supposed to help her get better, but she was starting to feel...dozy. "It's just all part of the medicine. It helps you sleep, and then heals you right up while you're sleeping," the healer said, packing up his things. Milynne's eyelids began to droop, but before could pass out, she spotted the healer packing up a bottle labelled chloroform. She knew enough that that was a drug, and she tried to scream out at the healer's smirking face as she faded into unconsciousness.

"Let's go check up on her," Kalan said, and he knocked on Milynne's door concernedly. "She's been in there a while with the healer."

"Yeah, he hasn't left yet," Char said. Kalan widened his eyes and slammed the door open to an empty room. It looked like Milynne wasn't ever there.

"We have to go," Kalan said frantically, leaving the inn for the stables, followed closely by Char.

They rode to Lucarno indiscreetly, regardless of all the eyes watching and girls calling out to them.

"I doubt they're going to the mountains," Kalan told Char, "so we might as well go straight for the forest." Char nodded in agreement, and they quickly told their horses to stay around Lucarno and the Lucarno River until they got back. Then they started walking through the thick forest.

"I just can't believe we were so stupid," Kalan kept muttering. "Milynne told me that the healer present when Tess was in labour took Arianna. I can't believe I was stupid to leave her side for a minute. She told me about a fake healer and I still fell for it."

"What doesn't she tell you?" Char asked, and gave him a knowing look.

"Don't give me that look."

"Why not?"

"Cuz then I'll ask you about that girl, Ella wasn't it?"

Char's face fell. "It's sort of...over."

Kalan gave him a look as he slashed his sword to make way through the branches and leaves. "How come?"

"Her stepsister wrote that she had gone off and married some rich lord, just after I sent her a letter confessing my feelings."

Kalan felt sympathy, but he couldn't imagine that Ella would marry some rich guy. He had met her once at her father's wedding, and she seemed nice, and Hattie wasn't. He was sure that there was more than meets the eye here.

Tess thought she heard voices, but thought she imagined it all in her head as she collected so more firewood. However, when suddenly a sword was brought to her throat, it was all she could do to keep from screaming. "Tess?"

Kalan recognised Abby's daughter immediately. "Kalan? Prince Charmont?"

"So there's a fortress up there?" Kalan asked Josh.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" he replied. "How's Areida?" he asked softly, remembering that Adam died.

"She's doing okay last time we saw her."

Tallia and Tess were busy trying to make the place look like no one had ever been there. "Are we really going to do this one last time?" Tallia asked as they ate some of the food Kalan and Char had brought.

"We have to," Kalan said stubbornly, thinking of Dianna and Milynne. "Whatever Darren's planning is going to happen soon, and if we don't hurry, it might be too late."

Milynne woke up in the familiar darkness, dampness and coldness of a dungeon, only this time there was enough light to see just a tiny bit. "Are you okay?" someone asked.

From the cell next to hers, she saw a young girl and an even younger girl sitting together frightfully. "Dianna?" she called out hoarsely. Damn it, she was never accepting any type of food from someone again, it might be drugged.

"Yeah."

Milynne crawled over to the bars and made out Kalan's sister's dirty face and a miniature Tess in her arms, sleeping. "Is that Arianna?"

"Yeah, it is. Tess, Josh, and Tallia were here a long time ago, but they left." Dianna was curled up in a ball with Arianna, and Milynne could tell that if they don't get out soon, they would be tramautized, if they weren't already."

"Listen, we'll find a way to get out of here," Milynne reassured her. "I was just with Kalan before I was brought here." A sparkle of hope filled Dianna's lifeless eyes, and Milynne reached through the bars to hug her as best as she could.

While they waited, Milynne told Dianna stories of her world, and when Arianna woke up, she began talking about all sorts of things that might cheer them up, like bungee jumping, skydiving, tried to explain cars...

"So they move on their own without a horse?" Dianna tried to understand.

"Exactly."

It was a lot longer than expected before someone finally visited them. But Milynne definitely didn't expect to see Darren's son, Sam. "What are you doing here?" She glared at him with all her might. So he did know about his dad's plans, which didn't make him an okay person afterall. "Trying to propose to me again?"

Milynne's POV

"Actually," Sam said in a low, rushed voice, "I'm here to help you."

"If you want to help me, you'll let me, Arianna, and Dianna out of here right now," I growled dangerously.

Sam glanced over his shoulders. "I can't do that now," he whispered. He was holding a tray of food, and put it on the ground and slid it past the bars to my cell. "But I'm sure you can." Then he left without another word.

I didn't want to eat anything, but I was starving so much. How long have I been in here? "Here, take some," I offered Dianna the soup and Arianna the breadsticks. I ate a bit of the crackers and drank the water.

Dianna was eating something, before she bit something hard. "Ow." She spat it out, and to my amazement, it was a tiny brass key. I wiped it off my shirt and stuck it into my cell lock. It opened. Creaking open the door, I tried it on Arianna and Dianna's door too, and again the cell door creaked open.

"Ok, you guys, follow me," I said quietly, picking up Arianna since she would be slow. After shushing her, I walked to the doors of the dungeons where it was unlock, fortunately. The hallway around here was deserted, and I doubted that there were cameras in this place, so we snuck around as best as we can.

"This place is huge, Lynne," Dianna whispered to me. "We were let out several times, and always got lost. And when we snuck out while we were let out, they would always catch us."

"Well we won't now," I said, but I wasn't that confident.

We hid behind a corner, and Dianna stopped to catch her breath. "Milynne, the dungeons here are at the heart of the fortress. There's no way we'll make it out without getting caught." Ah, shucks.

"If I see Darren, I'll deal with him myself," Kalan told them as they carefully made their way to the fortress, making sure there were no guards. It seems like Darren had rid of all the ogres in the land, which they were extremely grateful for.

"How are we going to distract the guards so we can get through?" Tallia asked, eyeing the number of Kargas there were surrounding the place. Tess squeezed her eyes shut.

As an answer to their prayers, something that looked like a firework shot into the air and burst into a million sparks. Another followed, and soon after, it was exactly like what Milynne had described to Kalan about fireworks. "They're beautiful," Tallia gasped.

"It's our chance to go," Josh commanded. The guards had immediately tried to race after whoever was firing the sparks up, and the five of them dashed to front door which was wide open. None of them looked back to see who might have shot the sparks up.

"Let's split up, will everybody be okay?"

"I'll go with Tess," Tallia offered.

"Sure. I'll go find Darren," Kalan said. They nodded to each other and took separate hallways.

The place was enormous, and there were odd stairs built around each hallway, never going towards the same floor. It was like a maze inside, and Kalan was surprised that he even found what looked to be the courtroom. "Darren!" he shouted angrily. The Lord himself shot out of his so called throne and faced Kalan.

"How did you find this place?" he demanded, thinking quickly of the escapees.

"Does it matter?" Kalan immediately charged his sword at Darren's heart, but it was blocked by Darren's own sword. The fighting had begun.

Josh was worried, and he never usually was, even if the situation was extremely dangerous. There was no doubt in his mind that not all of them would get out injured, if even alive, so he was willing to fight even in his last breath. He encountered three Kagras, which he slit the throats of easily. He then sped through the hallways, determined to kill as many Kagras as possible, but when he opened a door, he was surprised to find ogres staring back at him.

Hundreds and hundreds of ogres in hundreds of prison cells. He immediately plugged his ears before rushing out of the room. At least the Kagras were good for something.

Char didn't know why he was even there, since none of this actually concerned him that much. He didn't believe in killing, only self defense so whenever he saw a Kagras, he knocked them out with the hilt of his sword. He wandered through the halls, not believing that the fortress could be this empty of Kagras. They were planning something big.

"Whoa, hey!" He nearly ran into three people.

"Char!" Milynne cried out. She put down a little girl and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's going on? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Char eyed the children. He recognised Dianna, and he assumed that that was Arianna. "Apparently fighting. Let's go." He picked up Dianna and swung her over his shoulder, and Milynne picked up Arianna in her arms. "We're gonna have to be really fast and careful." He handed her a dagger.

They started running back where Char had come from, but that was hard considering the zigzags and nonstraight hallways of the fortress when they ran into someone else.

Kalan was still fighting Darren hard. Out of breathe and sweating like mad, he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Darren had already called for his men. So when Darren swung the sword from Kalan's hands, he collapsed to his knees, eyeing the sharp weapon pointing at him.

"I was never planning on killing you, but it wouldn't hurt," Darren said under his teeth. Outside the courtroom he could hear people thudding into the building.

"Where are they though?" Kalan gasped, holding up his hands.

"Right here!" Darren didn't even have time to look around before something prodded out of the front of his shirt and splattered Kalan on the face. It was an arrow. He fell to the ground, dead.

Kalan looked past his body to see Sam holding a bow in midair, breathing deeply. Char and Milynne were standing behind him, and they were carrying two people. He got up and rushed over to them, hugging Dianna tightly.

"Kalan!" she cried out happily, literally crying.

Milynne was already grinning. "And look who came to help us."

Sir Keith entered the building followed by numerous guards and Ron. "Keith? Ron?" Kalan asked as Tallia and Tess soon found them. Tess hugged Arianna hard.

"When Ron came to King Arthur asking for help with Tess, and found out you all had gone, we decided to track you guys down," Keith told him. "We went to Lucarno not shortly after you left, and when we saw a spark of fire in the air from the mountain, we rushed over here."

"Ron?" Tess gasped. Milynne wiped sweat off her brow as the newly found family hugged.

"Well there's a happy ending," she said exhaustedly, slightly from the fever she had yesterday. "Are you okay Sam?" Sam looked like he was about to cry and laugh at the same time, still staring at his dead father.

They were all escorted home after guards arrested numerous Kargas that were about to attack. It took about three weeks to get home, and when they did King Arthur and Queen Marigold were amazed and shocked at Milynne's story.

"Is that truely what happened Milynne?"

"Well, yeah," she confessed earnestly. It felt good to let the truth out of there, and she instantly felt better.

Over the next few months, Milynne settled at the palace. She sought out Areida and her parents to tell them that Adam's killer was arrested and Arianna and Dianna were found. Tess, Arianna, and Ron now lived near the palace together in a nice house that Marigold paid for them, and Ron now worked for a knight for Ayortha instead of Frell. The ogres from the fortress remained there, and was kept under watchful eye of the guards and knights.

Tallia fell in love with Sam, and they married not four months after the whole ordeal. They decided not to stay in Ayortha, but to move somewhere in Frell, on the other side of the country and open up their own inn.

Josh was sad to see his sister go, but he returned to his gang of Sangres back in Verna, but he still wrote whenever he could, especially to Areida.

Then it was almost time that Char returned to Frell. "It's been nearly a year," he said. "I do wish to go back, but I also wish to stay here too."

"How about we all go with you, just to see what Frell is like?" Tess suggested as they sat in the garden together. Arianna and Dianna were best friends, especially after the months they spent together, and Dianna was teaching Arianna how skip a rock on the pond.

"Yeah, let's go," Milynne agreed, having nothing better to do. It was now over a year since she had woken up here, and she was starting to get used to it all.

Char was especially nervous about returning to Frell. It seemed like he was still worried about that girl Ella. "Here's some advice, if you love her, don't ever replace her," Milynne told him. He nodded, thinking to himself.

When they arrived in Frell, they met Char's parents as well, and attended the three balls. Milynne went, but mostly sat around talking with Kalan. No one knew that Kalan was there, otherwise they would have been all over him instead of Char.

"So, how do you think of this world now?" Kalan asked her, looking at her intently. She didn't notice.

"It's beautiful, I love this place. But-" she sighed.

"You'll always want to go back?"

"Yeah."

Tess walked up to them. "Ok, I can't take this anymore. I just have to tell you, Milynne."

"Tell me what?"

"Well remember how those sparks came up that day in the fortress? While...that was me. I'm a half fairy."

"What?" Kalan and Milynne exclaimed at the same time.

"I can help you get back to your world, Milynne," Tess explained. "I can do that much since you did that much for me."

"Really?" Milynne had a hopeful expression on her face.

Tess nodded. "It's take me six months, but I've managed to build enough power to send you back to the exact moment you died, well actually just a few minutes before you did."

She started laughing and crying with joy, hugging her tightly before dancing around with Kalan. "Did you hear that? I'm going home!"

"I'll miss you," Kalan said softly. He had a mournful look on his face. Then it occured to her that she would never see them again.

"I don't have to leave now, right Tess?" She shook her head.\

Milynne's POV

After the three balls were over, we met Ella, who had been cursed by Lucinda the fairy. "She gave me a curse too. She sent me here!" I told her with delight. "But I guess it's a blessing if you in some ways."

Areida arrived a week later and we usually hung around at the animal place whatsitcalled. I saw Tallia and Sam one last time and tried to make sure I got to know everyone before I left. I went back to Aerio and said goodbye to everyone, even the orphans and Master Kane. I came back to Frell in time for the wedding.

After that, just before Char's and Ella's honeymoon, it was time for me to go. I hugged everyone hard, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's been really great," I said, crying. Ella and I had become good friends, and I had just gotten to know her. "Oh, Ella if you ever see your stepsister, tell her that I _didn't_ do it." I grinned evilly and she started laughing.

The last person I said goodbye to was Kalan. He was the first person I met in this world and would be the second last person I would see leaving. "I'll miss you."

"It's not really goodbye forever, it's just farewell," I tried to cheer us up. Then I finally went to Tess.

Nobody's POV

"You should do it now," Char whispered to Kalan. "Tell her how you really feel before she leaves."

"I can't, she wouldn't have those feelings back for me," Kalan hissed back at him. "Besides, no matter what, she loves her family, and I can't let her leave feeling guiltier. It's better off this way, trust me."

Tess spoke the spell, and Milynne waved at everyone as she disappeared.

Milynne's POV again

I woke up with a start, and realised that I was driving somewhere. Suddenly remembering, I stomped on the brakes and ditched the car just as the vehicle swerved into my lane.

"Milynne, are you okay!" I heard Anna scream. We were right in front of her house as the deafening crash happened. I reached out and hugged her, but it felt like hugging a stranger. She was my friend, but no longer my best friend, not after what I went through.

"Yeah," I said, scared at the fact that maybe I could have died a second time. I watched as the car rebalanced itself, which didn't cause it to explode. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard sirens ringing in the nearby distance. It still felt strange though. Most of my friends were back in Frell and Ayortha, while here I only had mom, dad, Derek, Stacey and Anna. It felt like I was once again dead to somebody, but the difference was that I had abandoned them. It didn't matter, though, I decided several hours later in the ER where my family's faces were hugging me tightly.


End file.
